Autre monde suite
by lauratenebra
Summary: Voici la suite d'autre monde, vu par moi. Donc voici une petite aventure de l'alliance des trois après le tome 6. En espérant que cela vous plaise. bonne lecture
1. Chapter 1

**Voici la suite de autre monde pour moi, bien évidement rien n'est à moi, tout est à Maxime Chattam, un écrivain que j'adore. Donc les neuf adolescents et leur chiens viennent de quitter le bateau des pirates et vont en direction des ville sous terraines.**

 **Chapitre 1**

Le groupe marche pendant une journée avant d'atteindre une ouverture s'enfonçant sous la terre ne laissant rien voir aux adolescents.

"Matt tu es sûr de toi? demande Lily essayant une dernière fois de convaincre l'adolescent de rebrousser chemin.

-oui, on passera par là demain matin, dit Matt en soupirant bruyamment.

Les adolescents s'installent pour la nuit, car la nuit commence à tomber et personne ne veut entrer dans la grotte en pleine nuit. Ils s'installent autour d'un feu en donnant de la nourriture de leur sacoche à leur chien car il n'y a aucune proie pour eux aux alentours et aucun adolescent ne veut que les chiens ne s'éloignent sur ces terres inhospitalière.

Tout le monde mange en silence, puis ils vont se coucher contre leur chien sauf Matt qui commence le tour de garde, Ambre flotte jusqu'à lui et elle s'installe contre lui pour regarder la grande plaine déserte devant eux. Ils ne se parlent pas, ils n'en n'ont pas besoin, mais les deux ados savent très bien que leur aventure n'est pas fini et que beaucoup de danger les attend encore sous terre et que Entropia se rapproche d'eux et du troisième cœur de la terre qu'il faut qu'ils trouvent avant Entropia. Même si Matt sait qu'il faut que Ambre absorbe le cœur de la terre, il craint pour la vie de la jeune fille et c'est avec cette inquiétude qu'il va se coucher après que Chen prenne son tour de garde.

Le lendemain matin, le groupe se prépare rapidement avant de descendre dans les fin fond de la terre, Tobias passe le premier en utilisant son champignon pour se diriger dans ce tunnel noir et sans lumière, mais après deux bonnes heures de marche, les enfants aperçoivent de la lumière au bout du tunnel, cependant ils n'ont fait que de descendre pendant leur marche. Quand ils arrivent au bout du tunnel, ils s'arrêtent et comprennent d'où vient la lumière en voyant des centaines de champignons lumineux dans une caverne plus hautes que tous les bâtiments que les enfants aient pu voir avant la tempête. Personne ne dit rien et Matt avance doucement rapidement suivi par ses amis.

Les deux premiers jours se passent sans problèmes, les enfants ne voient rien, ni personne, et pourtant, bien que cela aurait dû les rassurer, ça les dérange. Le soir du troisième jour, alors que Matt brosse Plume, cette dernière lève soudain les oreilles, comme ci elle était attiré par un bruit, que Matt n'entent pas. Plume se redresse prête à attaquer comme tous les autres chiens, et les enfants prennent leur arme pour se défendre, mais les chiens partent tous en même temps dans la même direction, suivi de prêt par leur jeunes maitres. Après un kilomètre de course, les enfants remarquent enfin se qui a attiré les chiens, ils aperçoivent une demi douzaine de bébé, emmitouflés dans des morceaux de tissu. Les bébés sont encore vivant et ils gigotent. Ambre s'approche doucement des bébés avec Dorine et Lilli, pour vérifier qu'ils n'ont rien et ne sont pas blessé, alors que les autres entourent les filles et les nouveaux nés, car ils se doutent qu'ils ne sont pas arrivé ici seuls et sans aide, mais un cri strident retentit derrière eux et quand Matt regarde dans la direction du cri, il voit un gigantesque monstre, qui n'a que de la peau et quelques touches de poils sur le corps. Il pourrait être un glouton si il n'était pas aussi grand et n'aurait pas des dents aussi grosses et pointus. Les chiens grognent, mais ils n'ont pas le temps d'attaquer leur ennemis que ce dernier reçoit cinq flèches dans le torse, envoyé par Tobias, ainsi qu'une sixième dans l'œil envoyé par Tania. le monstre cri encore plus fort de colère alors que Ambre, aidé de son altération, emmène les bébés loin des pattes du monstre et les chiens en profitent pour sauter au cou du monstre, qui périt rapidement sous les crocs des chiens. Après quelques secondes de silence, les enfants retournent au camps avec les bébés. Matt est surpris de voir le regard rempli de bienveillance d'Ambre sur les bébés qui flottent devant elle, mais quand ils arrivent au camp et que Ambre retire le morceau de tissu qui recouvre l'un des bébé, elle recule rapidement en laissant les bébés à même le sol. Quand Matt se rapprochent d'Ambre et des nourrissons, comme les autres, il remarque que les bébés sont recouverts de poils, mais ils ne sont pas des animaux, ni des humains.

-C'est quoi c'est créatures? demande Tobias.

-Des transhumains, dit Lilli dans un soupir sans cacher sa peur.

-Ils sont dangereux? demande Orlandia.

-Ce ne sont que des bébés, soupire Ambre. Ils ne peuvent pas être dangereux.

-Eux, peut être pas, mais leur parent t'en fait quoi? demande Lilli un peu énervée.

-Qui te dit que le monstre qui nous a attaqué ne les a pas tué, et qu'il fessait peut être sa récolte pour son diner, dit Tobias.

-C'est dégoutant, dit Chen.

-On fait quoi des bébé? demande Tania.

-On ne peut pas les emmener avec nous, ceux sont des transhumains, dit Lilli.

-Ce sont des bébés, dit Ambre. Si on les laisse là, ils vont mourir de faim ou pire, une créature pourrait venir les dévorer.

-Mais... commence Lilli.

-Stop, on les prend avec nous, dit Matt pour couper court à la dispute entre les deux filles.

-Tu es totalement stupide Matt, dit Lilli avant de s'éloigner des bébés pour rejoindre son sac de couchage.

-Merci, chuchote Ambre à l'oreille de Matt avant de l'embrasser alors que les autres retournent à leur occupations.

Matt est le chef et il n'a jamais prise de mauvaise décision, il leur a toujours sauver la vie et si Ambre est d'accord avec lui et que Tobias n'a rien à ajouté, alors l'alliance des trois a toujours raison et personne n'essaye de leur faire changer d'avis. Mais Lilli n'a pas dit son dernier mot et si elle ne peut pas convaincre Matt ou Ambre, elle va essayer avec Tobias. Elle se rapproche doucement de Tobias qui nettoie ses chaussures, prêt d'un petit ruisseau d'eau et elle s'installe à côté de lui pour faire la même chose. Elle jette un rapide coup d'oeil en direction d'Ambre, qui nourrit les bébés avec une mixture qui doit provenir de leur réserve, puis vers Matt qui parle avec Orlandia et Chen, alors que Dorine assiste Ambre.

-Tu es d'accord avec Matt? demande soudain Lilli à Tobias qui arrête de faire ce qu'il fait pour regarder la jeune fille aux cheveux bleu dans les yeux.

-Non, je suis d'accord avec Ambre, si Matt aurait voulu laisser les bébés, j'aurais tout fait pour convaincre Matt, avec l'aide d'Ambre, de continuer avec les bébés. Si tu essayes de me convaincre d'abandonner les bébés, c'est peine perdu.

-Mais si leur géniteurs nous retrouvent, nous seront morts avant de faire quoique ce soit, dit Lilli en se retenant de crier.

-Tu en as déjà vu? demande Tobias. Des transhumains, tu en as déjà vu?

-Non, avoue Lilli. Mais tous ceux qui ont pu les voir de loin ne se sont pas approcher car ils savaient qu'ils auraient perdu la vie si ils l'auraient fait, dit Lilli.

-Pour le moment, nous sommes en vie et je compte bien y rester encore quelques temps, sans abandonner des êtres sans défense derrière moi. Je ne suis pas un Ozdult, ni un cyniks. Ce sont des bébés et je me fiche bien de leur origine, me suis je bien fait comprendre? Si tu veux convaincre quelqu'un, ce ne sera pas moi.

-Ni moi, dit Tania qui s'est approché des deux enfants sans se faire entendre. Ni les autres, Orlandia et Torshan suivra Ambre à l'autre bout du monde et les autres suivront l'Alliance des trois jusqu'à la mort. Donc tu as perdu d'avance si tu essaye de mettre le bazar dans notre groupe.

-J'ai compris, mais je ne m'occuperai pas de ces choses, dit Lilli en s'éloignant des deux autres.

-Merci, j'ai cru qu'elle allait jamais me lâcher, soupire Tobias en souriant à Tania qui lui sourit également.

-De rien, dit Tania. Et puis je suis d'accord avec toi, on n'abandonne pas un bébé derrière soit, quelques soit sa nature ou son origine.

Les enfants continuent à marcher à travers la forêt de champignon sans voir ni entendre personne et ils sont plus soulagés que les premiers jours, car si ne voir aucune source de vie, veut dire aucune créature monstrueuse, cela les rassure. Pourtant aucun enfants ne remarquent qu'ils sont suivie et les chiens n'ont pas remarquer la présence de cette menace.

 **Voila, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Vous pouvez laissez une reviews pour me dire ce que vous en penser. Je vous préviens de suite, je ne pense pas que cette fic sera très longue. Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre. bisou.**


	2. Chapter 2

chapitre 2

 **et voilà la suite.**

Cela fait une journée complète que les adolescents marchent doucement dans les souterrains pour faire attention aux bébés, trop doucement pour Lilly qui n'arrive toujours pas à accepter la présence de ses êtres non humains dans leur groupe. Le soir, le groupe s'arrête pour préparer un campement, ils n'allument pas de feu, car cela pourrait attirer d'autres créatures et la lumière des champignons leur donnent assez de lumière pour voir ce qui se passe autour d'eux. Ambre installe les bébés les uns à côtés des autres, sachant que Gus se couchera contre eux en revenant de sa promenade avec les autres chiens. Matt nettoie son arme en évitant de croiser le regard de Lilly, qu'il sait meurtrier, pendant que Tania et Tobias préparent le repas sur leur gaz de camping.

"Quand les chiens reviennent, Matt remarque tout de suite l'absence de Plume, ce qui l'inquiète beaucoup et quand il se lève pour aller la chercher, Gus le retient en lui attrapant le pan de sa veste. Matt regarde le chien qui est très calme.

-Que se passe-t-il? demande Ambre.

-Je ne sais pas, Plume n'est pas revenu avec les autres et on dirait que Gus ne veut pas que je la retrouve, répond Matt.

-Mais pourquoi? demande Tobias qui s'est approché du couple en même temps que les autres.

-Je n'en sais rien, répond Matt avant de voir Plume revenir doucement.

Matt soupire de soulagement, mais l'inquiétude revient tout de suite en voyant que Plume est accompagnée d'une créature. Matt pense que c'est une femme, mais elle est quasiment recouverte de poil et ses yeux sont oranges et ses pupilles en forme de trait, comme les yeux d'un serpent. Matt est surpris en voyant que la femme a sa main posé sur le dos de Plume. Lorsque Matt croise le regard de Plume, il comprend tout de suite sa chienne qui lui fait comprendre qu'ils n'ont rien a craindre.

-C'est un transhumain adultes, chuchote Lilly.

-Elle est dangereuse à ton avis? demande Chen.

-On a rien à craindre, elle est seule, répond Tania, mais un groupe de transhumains sort derrière Plume. Ou on est mort dans quelques secondes.

-Je vous avais bien dit de ne pas emmener les bébés, chuchote Lilly en posant sa main sur son poignard mais Plume grogne doucement en la voyant faire. Qu'est ce qu'elle a cette chienne?

-Elle vous demande de ranger votre arme, dit la femme d'une voix calme.

-Vous parlez? demande Ambre.

-Certains d'entre nous, dit la femme. Je me nomme Laguna et je suis la chef de ce clan, répond la femme en montrant les hommes derrière elle.

-Pourquoi Plume vous a-t-elle emmener jusqu'à nous? demande Matt.

-Plume est très intelligente et quand elle nous a senti avec le reste de ses frères et soeurs, elle est venu nous voir pour parler en demandant à ses amis de ne pas nous attaquer, répond Laguna. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait beaucoup appris de toi et comme toi, elle n'aime pas la bagarre et préfère discuter avant d'attaquer.

-Vous parlez avec les animaux? demande Tobias stupéfait.

-Seulement avec les mammifères à pelage, répond la femme.

-Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir attaquer? demande Lilly toujours sur la défensive.

-Nous n'attaquons pas pour vaincre, seulement pour nous défendre, répond Laguna.

-Que voulez vous? demande Tobias.

-Récupérer nos petits, répond Laguna en montrant les bébés. Le monstre les a pris dans notre nurserie en détruisant un mur qui s'était fissuré. Il a tué une dizaine de nos hommes et blessé le double. Nous avons dû les soigner avant de partir récupérer nos petits en espérant qu'il n'est pas tué les dix qu'il avait pris. Puis nous vous avons vu tuer le monstre et prendre nos petits pour les nourrir et les soigner.

-Il n'y en a que six, répond tristement Ambre.

-Nous nous doutions que nous ne pourrons pas tous les sauver et nous n'en aurions sauvé aucun, si vous n'étiez pas intervenu, dit Laguna après avoir inspiré un grand coup. Merci.

-De rien, dit Ambre en retournant auprès des bébés avec Tania et Orlanda pour prendre les bébés et les remettre aux transhumains.

-Nous n'aurions jamais laissé un bébé dans les pattes de ce monstre, quelques soit l'origine de ces bébés, répond Matt en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil en direction de

Lilly qui regarde ses chaussures honteuse.

L'un des transhumains pousse des petits cris en montrant Ambre du doigt.

-Qui a-t-il? demande Matt inquiet en se mettant entre le groupe de transhumains et Ambre.

-Nargou demande pourtant votre amie marche comme un serpent, répond Laguna.

-J'ai eu un accident qui fait que je ne peux plus marcher, donc je flotte, répond Ambre en soulevant un peu sa robe pour montrer que ses pieds ne touchent pas le sol.

-J'en suis désolé et Nargoul aussi, dit Laguna après que le fameux Nargoul n'ait fait d'autre cris.

-Vous n'êtes pas les fautifs, répond Ambre.

-Nous pouvons vous emmener dans notre camps, dit Laguna. Vous serez plus en sécurité là bas, nous ne sommes qu'à deux heures de marche d'ici.

-Matt il faut refuser, chuchote Lilly à l'oreille de son ami. Cela pourrait être dangereux.

-Je ne peux pas vous promettre qu'aucune créature des sous terrains ne nous attaque, mais je vous promets qu'aucun des miens ne vous attaquera, répond Laguna qui sourit en voyant le regard surpris de Matt et Lilly.

-Comment avez vous entendu ce qu'elle a dit? demande Chen.

-Je suis à moitié animal et comme eux mon ouïe est plus développée que la votre, répond Laguna.

-On devrait les suivre, propose Tania avant de recevoir un regard noir de Lilly qu'elle ignore. Ils connaissent mieux ces sous terrains que nous.

-C'est vrai qu'ils nous seraient plus utiles que dangereux, insiste Orlanda alors que Torshan fait un signe de la tête pour faire comprendre aux autres qu'il est d'accord avec sa supérieur.

-Tobias, Chen, vous en pensez quoi? demande Matt.

-Je te suis où toi tu vas, répond Tobias.

-Pareil, répond Chen.

-Dorine tu en pense quoi? demande Ambre.

-Je suis la majorité, répond la jeune fille.

-Et bien allons-y, dit Matt après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'oeil en direction d'Ambre pour avoir son accord qu'elle lu donne d'un simple signe de tête.

Les adolescents range leur affaire et suivent le groupe de transhumains à pied en laissant leur chien marcher sans leur maitre sur leur dos, juste leur sacoche. Sauuf Ambre qui est sur le dos de Gus, car l'utilisation de son altération la fatigue. Laguna ouvre la marche avec Tobias qui lui pose beaucoup de questions sur la nature qui se trouve sous terre, ainsi que les différentes créatures dangereuses ou pas qu'on peut trouver sous terre. Matt sourit en regardant Tobias et est heureux que Laguna soit aussi patiente. Il marche à côté de Gus et Plume qui est très calme, même heureuse. Matt fait confiance à sa chienne, elle ne l'a jamais laissé tomber et lui a sauver la vie plus d'une fois. Si Plume fait confiance à ce groupe de créature mi humains mi animal, il doit en faire de même.

 **Voila la suite, merci pour les quelques personnes qui me suive et laissez moi un petit message pour me dire ce que vous pensez de cette fic.**


End file.
